CMLL Super Viernes (June 18, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 5,000 |lastevent = Super Viernes June 11, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 25, 2010 }} The June 18, 2010 Super Viernes featured six matches in total, including a Lightning match and a match for the Mexican National Trios Championship. Following a low attendance figure the previous week, the June 18 show drew more fans for what was described as a "generous box office". The main event was a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match and saw the return of Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. to Super Viernes after several years absence. The match also marked the return of New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) wrestler Jushin Liger, who had last competed in CMLL in September and October 2009. The main event match was also the return match for La Sombra who had tourned NJPW, participating in the 2010 Best of the Super Juniors. Liger teamed up with Los Guerreros del Atlantida (Atlantis and Rey Bucanero) to take on Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., La Sombra and Blue Panther in the sixth and final match of the night. While Liger made a good showing for himself in the match the main focal point of the match was the confrontation of two of the biggest CMLL stars of the 1990s as Atlantis and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. fought each other with intensity, tearing at each other's masks as the crowd cheered and jeered. The first fall was won by the rudo (bad guy) team as Rey Bucanero defeated La Sombra following Canadian Destroyer and Liger defeated Blue Panther after applying a Brainbuster. The second fall saw Rayo and Atlantis continuing their rivalry, although neither was involved in the fall as Panther tied up Bucanero with a "nudo" lock to pin him and La Sombra defeated Liger following a Tornillo Corkscrew moonsault splash off the top rope. The third fall lasted 6:30 with Los Guerreros and Liger taking the third and final fall when they applied the Muralla Guerrera, Los Guerreros' triple Submission hold, to their opponents forcing a submission for the victory. The semi-main event featured a changing of the guard in La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave") as Taichi wrestled his last match for CMLL before returning to NJPW, while NJPW rookie Nobuo Yoshihashi made his CMLL debut. The two teamed up with Okumura to take on the team of El Hijo del Fantasma teaming with La Mascara and La Máscara's cousin Máximo. Taichi came to the ring wearing a wig to hide the fact that he had had his hair shaved off less than two weeks before following a loss to Máximo. The Exótico Máximo too pleasure in pulling the wig off Taichi, revealing his shaved head to the audience. The NJPW rookie gained the first pinfall when he defeated La Máscara after executing a Shining Wizard. The second fall came just 2 minutes and 9 seconds later as Hijo del Fantasma forced Yoshihashi to submit to a Boston Crab while La Máscara forced Okumura to submit to his La Campana Pendulum submission hold. Yoshihashi lost his debut match when Taichi was defeated by Hijo del Phantom and Máximo defeated Okumura. Following the match Taichi took the microphone and thanked the Mexican fans for the hospitality he had received during his tour and promised to return to Mexico in November. The fourth match was for the Mexican National Trios Championship with the champions MSM Fly (Máscara Dorada, Metro and Stuka, Jr.) defended the title against Poder Mexica (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Misterioso II and Sangre Azteca). MSM Fly had defeated Poder Mexica in the finals of a tournament to win the vacant championship and also had a successful title defense against Poder Mexica in April, but had lost to them the previous week to earn the title match. Despite being the rudos Poder Mexica had the majority of the fan support on the night as the crowd changed "Mexica" throughout the match. The match between the two teams was described as the "best match of the night" and saw both teams pull out all the stops. The challengers took the first fall as Misterioso II defeated Stuka, Jr. following a La Rosa Driver off the second rope. The champions evened the score just over three minutes later as Stuka, Jr. Powerbombed Dragón Rójo, Jr. and Máscara Dorada defeated Sangre Azteca following a Frog splash. Poder Mexican seemed to have the third fall won as Azteca and Misterioso II disposed of Stuka, Jr. and Máscara Dorada only to see Metro surprise team captain Dragón Rójo, Jr. with a German suplex, pinning him while Azteca and Misterioso II were preoccupied by prematurely celebrating their victory. Following the match Azteca and Misterioso II question Dragón Rójo, Jr. about what happened. The third match was the Lighting match, a single fall match with a ten-minute time limit. That week the Lighting match involved two rudas as CMLL World Women's Champion La Amapola faced off against Princesa Sujei, who had trimmed down since the last time she appeared on Super Viernes. Sujei came to the ring wearing the Pro Wrestling Revolution (PWR) Women's Championship belt she had won from Lady Apache only a few days prior to the show. La Amapola proved to be too much for Princesa Sujei as she defeated the PWR champion following a Double knee backbreaker, ending the match at 7 minutes, 30 seconds. The second match of the night saw the storyline between Doctor X and Fabián el Gitano finally appeared on Super Viernes after developing for months on CMLL's secondary shows. Fabián teamed up with Rey Cometa and Pegasso to take on the Guerreros Tuareg team of Doctor X, Loco Max and Hooligan. The highlights of the match were the encounters between Doctor X and Fabián el Gitano as the two continued their storyline, building to a future Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match between the two. Fabián's team won the first fall by pinfall and the second fall by disqualification when the referee saw Doctor X land a low blow on Fabián. The opening match saw the team of Disturbio and Camorra defeated Camaleón and Robin, the son of José Aarón Alvarado Nieves, who had wrestled as Robin Hood and Brazo Cibernético. Results ; *Disturbio and Camorra defeated Camaleón and Robin (12:35) *Fabián el Gitano, Rey Cometa and Pegasso defeated Guerreros Tuareg (Doctor X, Loco Max and Hooligan) by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:27) *La Amapola defeated Princesa Sujei in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (7:37) *''MSM Fly'' (Máscara Dorada, Metro and Stuka, Jr.) © defeated Poder Mexica (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Misterioso II and Sangre Azteca) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match for the Mexican National Trios Championship (18:18) *La Máscara, Máximo and El Hijo del Fantasma defeated La Ola Amarilla (Taichi, Okumura and Nobuo Yoshihashi) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:01) *Jushin Liger, Atlantis and Rey Bucanero defeated Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., Blue Panther and La Sombra in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (15:20) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events